I Lovewhat?
by xIcexQueenX07x
Summary: A little story about Rypay and how every good thing can't last forever. Eventually something happens that tears them apart, but is their love strong enough to overcome their problems?
1. Chapter 1

The shrill ring of the alarm blared in the quiet room before a very nice, manicured hand came out to shut it off, knocking the clock onto the floor. Snuggling more under the covers and into the warm body next to hers, she gave a small sigh. The arm that was originally around her, tightened slightly when she moved and warm blue eyes opened to check out the blonde laying next to him. Even though he was not a morning person in the slightest, he wanted to make sure she didn't get up and sneak into the bathroom before he had a chance to awake fully. She always did that to him, letting him lay there while she hurried up in the bathroom to get ready for the day.

But today was Saturday and for once they had no plans today. Their parents were in London for the rest of the month and they had the house to themselves. Hopefully, next weekend, they'd be able to throw the party Sharpay desperately wanted to throw to prove she could throw the best parties around. Which was unfortunate for him since he was going to be stuck in the middle of all of this. He very well couldn't say no to her since it was so hard to do when she pouted that very sexy pout of hers. There was no use resisting her when she did that….and a few other things.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he looked over at his sleeping angel, his golden haired goddess. She was as lovely sleeping as she was awake, but more peaceful. When sleeping she didn't have to worry about anything, all her problems were solved and he was protecting her, like it always should be no matter what. Even if he watched from the shadow most of the time, he would do anything in his power to protect her, but in her sleep like state, he didn't have to do a thing. She was wrapped around his body, resting peacefully in his arms and he preferred her that way.

Letting his head rest against hers, he gave a small sigh and pulled the covers around them more. Sharpay had decided it was a good idea to sleep under the covers all the way like they use to do when they were kids and wanted to hide from what they believed was the boogey monster who lived in closets and stalked little kids. Now they did it just so it could bring back the little kid in them.

With the extra weight of a warm head on top her own, she began to stir slightly, not wanting to wake up quite yet. Her dream was very very interesting and she didn't want it to end. But as the scene began flickering out and reality hit her senses, she blinked her eyes opened, giving a lazy smile as he snuggled more into Ryan. It was a lazy Saturday and she didn't want to do a damn thing but lay in bed all day and just be with him. It had it's appeal most definitely.

"Mmm," she said quite content as she stretched, her back popping slightly as she did it. "Good morning."

With a small smirk, he tilted his head down to brush his lips softly against hers before returning the saying, "Good morning, Shar. Sleep well I take it?"

Sharpay nodded. "Definitely. Best nights sleep I have ever gotten." Which was a stretch of the truth since she said that every morning upon waking in his arms. But she did sleep well.

He simply nodded, settling his blonde head back on the pillow next to hers, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. Ryan would never be able to get enough of her no matter what. They were simply made for one another in everything. Whether it be dancing, singing or just being together, they fit. Like a key in a lock, they clicked.

Her manicured hand came up to cup his cheek, caressing it with her thumb softly before her lips met his. "Have any plans today, Ry?"

"None what so ever. Maybe spend some time in the pool," he smirked, nuzzling her neck as he breathed her in. He could never get enough of her.

"You and at that pool," she whispered, rolling her eyes. "But going for a swim sounds delightful. I'm definitely in."

Sharpay was excited now and she couldn't wait to get to the pool and have a nice, relaxing day in the sun with the man of her dreams. Now she just had to figure out what bikini she'd be wearing and she'd be set. "Make breakfast and I'll meet you downstairs?" Loosening his grip around her, she slipped out of bed and headed to her closet, not bothering to wait for an answer.

With a roll of his eyes, he nodded. "Yeah, sure, Shar, whatever you say." A small smile was on his face though as he pushed himself into a sitting position before getting out of bed and heading to his room for a quick change before making breakfast. He would always be her willing slave wouldn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay had taken to getting ready in he usual fashion; taking her time and making sure she looked her best. And as soon as she had finished, she heard Ryan calling up the stairs for her that breakfast was ready and if she didn't hurry, it'd be gone when she got down there. She gave her reflection a smirk at his words and threw on a robe over her pink, sparkly bikini and made her way downstairs. When she took a step into the kitchen, she had a feeling of domesticity. She liked it though. Although they had grown up with just them for company, the older they had gotten, the more she liked just spending time with him. Especially when they're parents were out of town for long periods of time, they were able to do whatever they wanted without having the worry of getting caught.

When the smell of breakfast drifted to her nose, she gave a lazy smile and walked over to sit at the island counter, where a plate of food had been prepared and placed in front of her. It was so homey that she actually couldn't keep the smile off of her face at how right this felt. Despite their relationship being wrong on more then one level, it sure felt right.

They actually ate their meal in silence and when they had both finished, they both put their empty plates in the sink before one of them broke the silence. "Now we have to wait thirty minutes before we are allowed into the pool."

Ryan rolled his eyes, but took Sharpay's hand into his, giving a small grin. "I think I know what we can do in that thirty minute time slot," he whispered, using his free hand to swipe a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Sharpay smiled up at him. "Care to give me a hint?"

They both knew that she wouldn't need much of a hint, let alone a hint at all because she knew what he was thinking. It was that twin telepathy thing they had going on. Plus she knew him very very well, so there was no way she'd need a big hint.

Before she could blink, his lips had found hers, his arms slipping around her waist, pulling her up against him, needing to feel her close to him. Her own arms had wrapped around his neck, pulling him down those few inches so she could reach his lips better.

The moment they came together like this, it was like the world stopped and it was only the two of them. Even though it always was the two of them.

Ryan had backed her up against the kitchen counter sometime during their little make out session and it wasn't until the counter dug into her back that she broke the kiss, her lips hovering over his as she grinned, her chest rising and falling as she sucked in some much needed breath. Breathing was always what stopped them. If it wasn't a necessity to breathe, they could go on for a long time.

"Thirty minutes?," she asked.

His blue eyes went to the clock and he nodded. "Ready for the pool?"

Sharpay nodded a little too enthusiastically and shimmied her way out from between him and the counter, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside to the pool. He followed after her willingly of course, he had no choice. Not that he'd complain or anything. He'd follow her to the ends of the earth and back.


	3. Chapter 3

The pool always had a very relaxing effect on Sharpay despite everything that other people believed about her , about how she could never relax and how she always carried the world on her shoulders. That wasn't really true, she only carried _some _of the world on her shoulders. Being the one to hold all the Status Quo's in line was hard work, not that anyone other then herself would even know that though, not even Ryan. Being in charge of something as big as an entire school was a big task for one person, but since people feared making her angry there wasn't really much she did except glare and act like the stuck up snob people knew and saw her as. It was a horrible image to have, especially for someone so young such as herself, but she relished on it for some strange reason. Maybe it was the power trip it gave her. Sharpay, after all, did love power trips.

There she was, floating around the pool on her own personal floater, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. This was probably one of the reasons she came out to the pool so often; to relax. Relaxing was hard for her to do unless she was hanging around with Ryan which happened whenever they could get away with it. With their parents hardly being home lately, they were able to be together a lot more often and that actually made for a very happy Sharpay. A happy Sharpay was one that actually smiled instead of glared or frowned, heck she even pouted good naturedly every now and then. But most of all, she even joked around, not exactly good ones, but joked none the less, followed by a laugh - one that wasn't forced.

A quick sigh escaped her lips before her eyes flew open wide and she screamed as she was rolled off the floater and into the water. A splash followed soon after, followed by a shrieking Sharpay. All she heard when she came up from her unannounced water journey was a laugh. She knew that laugh, that laugh belonged to the one person she knew better then herself. It was definitely a laugh that announced that they found what just happened funny. Sharpay didn't find it so funny and now she was soaked from head to toe. Of course that was what swimming pools were for, but she did not like to get wet anywhere outside a hot tub or a shower.

"Ryan!," she growled, her brown eyes finding him on the other side of the upside down floater that was now in between them. There was no way she'd be able to do anything back to him without him knowing what she was going to do. It wasn't the twin telepathy thing either, it was that there was something in between them and she couldn't go over it in a body of water. That was very hard to do.

"Oh, come on, Shar. _That _was funny."

"No, it wasn't," she shrieked, crossing her wet arms over her chest. It was a good thing they weren't in the deep end of the pool, otherwise she wouldn't be able to do anything but swim to the other end and stalk away, which was something she was going to do anyway.

"Live a little, sis."

"Taking someone unexpected is not funny, Ryan!"

"You do know what a pool is for, right?"

With an eye roll that clearly read 'duh' she uncrossed her arms and swam the remaining few feet to the side of the pool. She hefted herself up and out, walking over to her chaise and wrapping the pink fluffy towel around herself. "I know perfectly well what a pool is _used _for, but it doesn't mean I have to use it for that reason _all the time."_

_Ryan had followed after her, grabbing his own towel and wrapping it around his waist. A slight smirk appeared on his lips, one that clearly read that he found this amusing whether she did or not, which she clearly did not. "You left me no choice. All you were doing was floating and I was in the water by myself. I thought you wanted to swim."_

"_I did….but then I changed my mind."_

_With a quick nod from his end, he took one step forward, wrapped his arms around her and pulled him to her, giving her a full smile now. When it came to Sharpay being mad, he new a few things to make he get out of the funk she liked to reside in. Although when she was really in a mood, he did know better then to try and do anything and instead just went along with her, knowing eventually she'd calm down. But, now, he knew she wasn't that mad about what he did. Eventually she'd cheer up and he was going to help her do that. "Cheer up, Shar."_

_She rolled her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, but she gave in and wrapped her own arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Yes, she wasn't mad at him, just hated being taken by surprise like she had been at that moment in the pool. Made her vulnerable and she hated feeling like that on any day of the week. Sharpay sighed. "Just don't do it again."_

_With a chuckle, he nodded and leaned his head against hers. "Let's go inside, get dressed and get ready for the party."_

_The party. She had almost forgotten about that and couldn't help but wince slightly. It wasn't like her to forget something as simple as a party, especially one that they were throwing in only a few hours. She still had to get dressed, make sure the caters delivered the right amount of food and everything else on her long list. It just so happened to be a costume party - clearly her idea - and she was more then ready to take a quick shower and get herself into her costume. It was going to be a long day, especially the next couple of hours._

"_Don't worry, Shar, I got most of the stuff ready for tonight," he mentioned. "While we were out here, I had the maid decorate the living room and kitchen for us."_

_Well, that was one thing off of her list. Finally looking up at him, she gave him a small smile. "You're amazing and always one step ahead of me."_

"_I know how you are about parties, Shar."_

_Sharpay didn't know how to take that, instead untangled herself from him, slipping her hand into his, gave a tug on it as she began walking towards the house. "I'm going to pretend you never said that."_

_Playfully, Ryan rolled his eyes and followed along after her, acting more like an over eager puppy then anything. Usually he'd have hated following after her, but he knew they were going to go and get ready. And he liked the thought of that._


End file.
